


You're the best thing I never knew I needed

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 7 chapters at the most, Also I'm a Disney slut so here I am writing this, Disney Trip, F/M, Fluff, and happiness, they both need/deserve a vacation, this will likely be like 5 chapters or something, we'll see though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank and Karen have been spending time together and Frank discovers that Karen has never been to Disneyworld. So he surprises her with a trip. This was basically an excuse for me to write Kastle at Disney and for them to be happy for once.





	1. Adventure is out there!

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters will be from Disney movies probably. So sue me. ;-)

He had made the discovery by complete and total coincidence.

They had been spending a lot of time together since the carousel. Dinner at her place at least twice a week, coffee non-dates, he would sometimes even pick her up from work if she worked really late, he would spend the night a few nights a week too. Either on her couch or cuddling in her bed. 

They were curled up on her couch one evening, Karen tucked into his side, his arm slung over her hip as he gently ran his knuckles up and down her side as they watched a movie when one of those Disney Resort commercials came on.

"I've never been there." She said casually, but also sounding somewhat wistful, just making regular people conversation. 

"Really?" He asked her, surprised. 

"You're surprised?" She asked him with a smile. 

"Yeah, seems like a place you would love." He said with a shrug. "Me and Maria..... We uh.... We took the kids there about a year before.... Ya know." He explained, fumbling over it, it was still kind of hard to talk about them. But Karen made it easier. "Lisa..... Damn, she had fun. She loved meeting all the characters." He chuckled. "Guess I figured you'd have gone with your family as a kid or maybe in College on Spring Break or some shit like that." He admitted with a smirk to her. 

"Nope. Never been. Always wanted to, but we couldn't really afford to go. By the time I got to New York I really couldn't afford to go. Now.... I guess I don't really like the idea of going somewhere by myself, you know?" She asked softly and gave her own shrug. 

"Hmmmm... No one should go to the Happiest Place on Earth by themselves." He agreed as his mind started thinking. Curt had saying that Frank needed a vacation for a few weeks now. That after everything he'd been through, he could use a getaway. He already knew Karen had been through so much shit too. Plus, Micro had given him all that money, he could afford to take them somewhere. And he did care about Karen, and loved spending time with her. 

After the movie, he kissed her cheek goodnight. "Night Karen." He told her and smiled at her. 

"Night Frank." She murmured out and smiled back at him. 

"I'll uh.... I'll call you. Okay?" He asked her. He usually called or texted her daily by now. 

"Yeah. Night." She told him as he left for his place, needing to check in there and he had run out of clean clothes anyhow. 

True to his word, he had kept in touch with her over the next few days. Which, not so coincidentally.... Was the same amount of time it took for him to put his plan together. 

He texted her the next day. 

_[text: Karen] Can you take a week off starting Sunday?_

_[text: Pete] Why?_

_[text: Karen] Can't tell ya. Can you take a week off or not?_

Karen chuckled. 

_[text: Pete] I think I can manage that. Ellison's always telling me to take time off anyway. Says I work too hard._

_[text: Karen] He's not wrong you know. I'll see you Saturday night._  

The next few days, Karen and Frank were texting still. Karen asking Frank how to pack for this trip. If they were driving or flying, etc. And he politely gave her the answers as he finished making the plans. 

Saturday night rolled around and Frank showed up at her place with his suitcase and a backpack. "Hey." He greeted her with a smile and she smiled back.

"Hey. Didn't know you even owned luggage." She teased him as she took his backpack from him and set it in her bedroom as he placed his suitcase in there as well. 

"Yeah well.... Curtis figured it'd come in handy for this trip. We'll have to leave kind of early for the airport." He apologized bashfully. "But uh.... You can sleep on the flight." He explained. 

She smiled at him. "Okay. I'm just starting to pack." She admitted. "You want to order us some dinner?" She asked him as she ran a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip. "I need to take a shower." She explained. 

"Yeah... I can do that for us." He told her and squeezed her hip affectionately. "Go shower, I'll get us some food." He told her and she pulled away from him and disappeared into her bedroom to shower. While she did that, he turned on the TV, ordered them some Chinese food from their favorite place and poured them some wine. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out where they were going. He wasn't sure when to tell her though. He smiled at the idea of her smiling when they went to Disney World though. That thought, made him smile.

Soon, she came out in yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt that suspiciously looked like one of his. "Food on it's way?" She inquired with a smile. 

He smirked at the sight of her wearing one of his shirts. "Yes ma'am." He told her as he tugged her legs into his lap and began massaging her feet like he often did for her. "You need help packing?" He asked her.

She frowned, remembering that she needed to finish. She had just gotten comfortable and his hands were SO good at that. "Yeah." She admitted with a sigh. 

Frank chuckled as he continued to work on her feet for a few minutes. "Tell you what.... I'll help ya finish packing after we eat dinner." He told her easily as she sighed in contentment from his massaging. 

"Yeah.... Okay." She agreed as she closed her eyes in pleasure. His hands were really good at that. 

After dinner, Frank helped her finish packing as he promised. They went to bed early because they had to leave early for the airport. Frank slept on her couch.

She had packed mostly casual clothes, a swimsuit and per Frank's suggestion.... Something nicer for a nice dinner out. Frank was surprised to learn that she owned clothes that weren't pencil skirts since that's what he was used to seeing her in. He'd even teased her about it. 

Frank got up and left early to get coffee and breakfast for them. He returned when Karen was just waking up. "Got us some coffee and breakfast." He greeted her with a soft kiss to her cheek. 

"Thanks." She got up and stretched a bit. "It won't take me long to get ready." She promised him as she took the coffee and a muffin from him. 

"It's okay. No rush." He promised her with a crooked smile and drank his own while he ate his own muffin. Karen took the opportunity to try and get a few clues out of him. "I'll tell you soon enough." He promised her and kissed her temple as he left her to get dressed. 

She pulled on a pair of black leggings, white tank top, grey cardigan and floral infinity scarf. She packed her headphones and a book in her bag, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She tucked her toothbrush and toothpaste in her carryon as Frank set all their bags in the hallway. "I'm ready." She told him as she watched him watering the pot of new roses he had given her. 

"Yeah?" He looked up and smiled at her as he set her roses in her sink so her neighbor could water her plants more easily. "Cab's downstairs." He told her. 

"Yeah. Let's go." She told him with a bright smile, she locked up her apartment as Frank too their suitcases and they headed down to the street. 

The trip was short since the traffic was light. Thanks to Frank's new ID as Pete, they got through security easily and boarded the plane without any problems. 

"So..... Orlando huh?" She eyed him suspiciously and playfully. "Frank.... Where are you taking me?" She asked him as she buckled her seatbelt and settled into her seat. 

Frank smirked. "Remember when you talked about how you've never been to Disney? Well......" He explained shyly and smiled at her.

Karen blinked and stared at him. "Y-You're taking me to Disney World?" She asked him shocked and smiled. 

"Yeah.... I wanted to thank you for everything and.... Well, I think we both could use a vacation." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Thank you Frank." She told him with a gentle kiss to his cheek and smiled brightly at him. "I can't wait to go." She admitted. 

Once the plane took off, Karen listened to some music on her phone and laid her head on Frank's shoulder while he read. Frank smiled at her when he realized she'd fallen asleep. He loved how close they were now. How comfortable they are with each other. 

Soon, the plane started it's descent into Orlando. "Hey...." Frank whispered and kissed her head softly. "We're almost there." He told her as he gently woke her up and pried her unopened book out of her hands with a soft chuckle.

She nuzzled him a bit before her eyes fluttered open. "Hmmmm?" She asked him before waking up again. "We're there?" She asked softly as she turned to look out her window. 

"Not quite. But almost." He told her as he watched her for several moments. Damn, she looked adorable. Soft smile on her face, blue eyes twinkling in excitement. 

They finally landed, got their suitcases and headed to the rental car place. Frank had reserved a Mustang convertible for them.

They got in the car and headed to the park resort. "We're staying in the park?" She asked him once they had the top down and were on the highway. 

"Yes ma'am. Figured it'd be easier if we don't wanna drive in the car one day." He explained as he watched her now, down hair whipping around her face and she was so relaxed behind her sunglasses. 

She hummed in agreement. "Makes sense." She admitted easily, moving her seat back and placing her now bare feet up on the dashboard. She had no idea how to define her and Frank's relationship. They kissed each other everywhere but the lips, they held hands and now apparently taking a vacation together. They fell asleep on the couch together occasionally, would occasionally share her bed. But they never really talked about what they were. 

But a trip together was very.... Relationship-y.

After a 30 minute drive, they made it to their resort. The Boardwalk Inn. Right on the water. They parked and checked in. "What a nice view." She murmured out once they got to their room that overlooked the water. Florida in the spring was lovely. Not too hot, or cold. Not too crowded either. "Thought you might like it." He told her and mentioned to the beds. "I uh.... Got us two beds so you can pick which one you'd like." He told her awkwardly. He didn't want to assume anything with them. Although, the idea of sharing a bed with Karen. His Karen..... Was so appealing. But he didn't want to make any assumptions with her and him. What if he was misreading everything between them? It'd been a while since he had done anything. 

"Thanks." She told him and picked the bed closest to the window. "What do you want to do right now?" She asked him with a smile. "There's a pool." She suggested shyly.

The idea of seeing Karen in a bathing suit appealed to Frank a lot. And the hot day in a cool pool also had it's bonuses. "Pool sounds fun." He told her as they both made a silent agreement to unpack first as they went about settling into the room and unpacked. 

Then, they changed. Frank took his swimtrunks to the bathroom, leaving Karen in the bedroom to pull on her navy blue and white striped nautical one piece. He came out just as she was adjusting the straps and stopped in his tracks. God, she looked gorgeous. Her long legs accentuated by her bathing suit. "Could you.... Put some sunscreen on me? I Burn easily." She admitted with a blush. 

"Can't say I'm surprised." He teased her as he took the bottle from her and helped her put it on her. 

They finally got down to the pool. Spent most of it laying out, got in occasionally to cool off. Frank enjoyed watching the sunlight on Karen's skin and hair. Looking like a goddamn angel. 

Karen, was very appreciative of Frank's chiseled body in his swim trunks. Especially when they were in the pool and he was wet. God, he was sexy. At one point, he had playfully grabbed her by her middle and dragged her into the deeper end of the pool with her squealing and laughing as he hauled her easily with one arm and his free arm was moving them deeper before he pinned her to the side of the pool. 

"I like this." He admitted to her with a smile at her.

"Like what?" She asked breathlessly from laughing at him. 

"This. Havin' fun and being relaxed." He explained as his hand ran up and down her side gently. "With you." He reiterated. 

"Me too." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved back to the shallow end and got out of the pool to dry off. 

They had a casual dinner in a restaurant and strolled back to their hotel hand in hand in the evening. Their fingers entwined as Karen leaned her head on his shoulder, a warm breeze that made her hair flow and Frank smiled at her. 

"Yeah.... I really like this." Karen murmured at him in contentment. 

Frank smiled. This was going to be a good week. "Yeah, me too." He told her as they made their way back to their room and they went to bed to get some sleep for their first day at the park. 


	2. Looking at you, I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes Karen to the Magic Kingdom for her first full day at Disney World. Karen buys mouse ears and even convinces Frank to get and wear a pair as well. (Can he really say no to her though?) And Frank falls deeper and deeper in love(?) with Karen as she drags him around the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Finding Nemo. I went ahead and did a second chapter since I'll be traveling all day tomorrow so I won't be able to update.

Karen awoke to Frank brushing her hair out of her face and knelt by her bed smiling at her. 

"Time to get up. Magic Kingdom awaits us." He told her and she smiled at him. 

"So I didn't dream any of this?" She asked him with a grin and sat up. 

"No ma'am. You wanna get ready and then go get some breakfast and coffee?" He asked her, she could smell his aftershave and could tell he had showered. 

"Yes please. Do I have time to shower?" She asked him. 

"As much time as you want." He promised her with a chuckle. "I can go get us coffee and breakfast while you do shower and get ready." He suggested with a chuckle.

"Yes please. Save us some time." She agreed. He always seemed to know exactly what she would want to eat or drink whenever he ordered for her. She got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom as he left to go pick up their food and coffee. 

Karen took a quick shower and then rummaged through her clothes and [settled on](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/176476-Summer-Sundress-Outfit.jpg) a pale blue and white sundress, white sneakers and a cardigan that she packed away in Frank's backpack that he insisted they bring so she wouldn't have to bring her purse every day. 

"It's just easier." He had told her the night before and she had smiled at him for being so thoughtful to her. 

She put her makeup on and brushed her hair as she waited for Frank to come back. Right on cue, he showed up and the room filled with smells of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Huge cinnamon rolls. "Oh god, those look so damn good." She raved as she reached for hers and she took a huge bite out of hers. "Taste even better." She added and sighed as she went out onto their balcony and Frank followed. Admiring her in her sundress. She looked so beautiful. 

"Yeah, these are good." He agreed. They sat, ate and drank in comfortable silence. Enjoying the morning. Finally, they were ready to leave. Karen had put some sunscreen on, with Frank's assistance. His backpack was packed with waters for them, more sunscreen, her cardigan and their phones. 

"Should we drive there or take the park bus?" She asked him as they strolled hand in hand through the lobby. To anyone else, they would look like a couple. And maybe they were, but neither of them realized it or wanted to talk about it yet. They were just content with each other for now. 

"Hmmmm.... Let's take the bus today, looks like that one's going there now." He told her as they rushed to board the bus and it was very crowded. So Frank held onto a handle and Karen looked up at him, he nodded at her with a smile giving her silent permission. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. There was a family not far from them and the kids were close to stepping on Karen's feet so she shifted even closer to Frank. His free arm, wrapping around her waist and she smiled at that. She loved feeling his arms around her. How safe she felt, even at Disney World where nothing was going to happen. Just being with him in general.

They got to the park, got in and the first thing Karen insisted on doing, was going to buy one of those mouse ear hats. "Please Frank?" She asked him with her big blue eyes and her hands gripping one of his. 

He chuckled at her and smiled. "Whatever you want Karen." He promised her as he let her drag him into a store on Main Street. They went in and immediately, she made a beeline for the fun, character one's. Her eyes lit up at the Alice in Wonderland themed one's. "You want that one, don't you?" He asked her with a tease in his voice and she grinned.

"How'd you know?" She asked him with a grin. 

"It's your favorite book." He answered her simply. "Besides, you're just like Alice. Curious and full of trouble." He teased her and moved her hair off her shoulder gently. 

"No I'm not." She pouted at him. "Will you get a pair too?" She asked him. "Please?" 

Normally, Frank would never wear something like that. But because it was Karen asking, he found he couldn't say no to her. "Yes you are." He reminded her and smirked at her as he kissed her temple. "Depends.... Which one's are you getting me?" He asked her with a chuckle. 

Karen snagged her hat and then thought about it. Picking a pair of Mickey ears. "Going classic for you." She assured him and he chuckled. 

Frank would wear anything that Karen Page picked out for him. He would do anything for her. Including wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ear hats for her. 

They purchased them and Karen put hers on and god she looked so damn adorable. Karen then proceeded to put his on his. "You look great." She told him and then took his hand in hers again as they made their way to the park and the rides. 

Frank was so in love with watching Karen. Her blonde hair flowing as she skipped ahead of him and dragged him to the rides. "You're gonna pull my arm outta it's socket if you keep that up." He teased her as he gently tugged her closer to him and she blushed when she neared him. 

"Sorry." She chewed her bottom lip as she slowed down and looked up at him. "What ride would you recommend for my first ride at Disney?" She asked him through her lashes. 

"It's okay." He said with a chuckle as he thought of it. "Well Miss Alice.... Maybe the spinning tea cups." He suggested with a smirk and he was struck with how much she did look like Alice. Blue and white dress, blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"That sounds fun." She agreed softly and he led the way towards that ride since he knew where it was and she didn't. Her hand gripping hers gently and affectionately as they got to the ride and fell in line. 

That's how they spent the whole morning. Hand in hand, soft touches to his chest, her bare arm, and exchanging fond smiles at each other. 

After lunch, Frank took Karen to the Haunted Mansion ride. His personal favorite. And Frank Jr's as well. 

"Yeah? This was his favorite ride?" She asked him with a smile, she loved it when Frank told her stories about his family. 

"Yeah. He loved how spooky it was." He said with a chuckle as they stood in line. Hand in hand still as his thumb stroked her knuckles fondly. 

She giggled and tilted her head at him. "I'm glad it's easier for you to talk about them now." She told him seriously as they moved in line and she let him guide her as she walked backwards and faced him, his hands on her hips. 

"You make it easier Karen." He told her with a smile. "The fact that you like hearing stories about them." 

"I-I.... I'd never want you to forget them." She explained softly. She struggled to find the words, because she didn't want him to ever. Even if she and him ever became.... Anything. 

"I know. And that's why I-I.... Care about you so damn much Karen." He told her honestly. "You never let me forget them. And I want you to know that.... Well, I would never.... I'd never hold you to the same standard as Maria." He went on. "Not that I know what we are." He told her with a mumble and he blushed at her. 

Karen was pretty sure she knew what he was saying, but she didn't push him. "Thank you Frank." She told him with a soft smile as he guided her inside into the ride entrance. Briefly turning to follow the line, her hand still in his. And damn if he didn't love the feel of her hand in his. 

Frank sighed when she didn't push him to say more. Not that he thought she would. They piled into the room before the actual ride, it was crowded so Frank tugged her to him by her hip and she waited with him. Neither were scared through it, Karen found it amusing and charming. But they had been through some actual terrifying events together. so naturally, they just found this funny.

Finally, they got on the Doom buggy and Frank pulled her close. "Scared Page?" He whispered playfully in her ear and chuckled as he set the backpack at his feet. 

"Oh yeah. The upbeat ghost music is really terrifying." She joked with him as they rode through the mansion, Frank would occasionally whisper in her ear to point something out to her. Causing Karen to shiver pleasantly at the sensation. 

After they exited the ride, Karen insisted on getting a picture with Frank in front of the invisible horse and carriage with Frank. "Please?" She begged him and bit her bottom lip and stared at him. 

Damn, he couldn't say no to her ever. "Yeah..... Alright." He agreed and slung his arm around her shoulder as Karen handed her phone to a cast member who took a photo of them together. Karen's hand on his chest, his hand gripping her waist fondly as they both smiled. 

He realized that after today especially. He was in love with Karen Page. And he just didn't know how to put it into words for her. At least not yet. Part of him knew that he had been since she'd hugged him for the first time. But he just didn't admit it to himself till today. 

Once Karen got her phone back and tucked it back in Frank's backpack, she took his hand again and they went back to wandering the park. In every line, they looked like a couple to everyone else. Hands rarely leaving each others, him whispering in her ear, brushing her hair out of her face fondly. Frank even let her get in lines to meet characters she wanted to meet. Alice was her first choice naturally. Followed by Merida and Rapunzel. Basically, Karen Page loved all the 'strong women' characters. And Frank loved that she loved them. 

She also jumped around like a little girl when she met Mickey and Minnie and Frank happily took a photo of her with them. She kissed Mickey on his nose and Frank just smiled as Mickey pretended to blush from it. 

"I think he likes you." He teased her as they walked away. 

Karen giggled. "Nope. He's taken, remember?" She asked him as she playfully swatted his arm. "Don't want to break up an iconic couple like Mickey and Minnie." She told him as they strolled to another part of the park. 

Finally, it was time to leave the park. "What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked her as they waited in line for the bus to return to their hotel. 

"Hmmmmm..." She thought about it and looked up at him. "I don't know..... What do you want?" She asked him. "We should get something we both want." She said softly and smiled up at him. 

Frank shook his head playfully at her. "Nope. This week is more fun if you pick everything." He told her as he kissed her nose gently. 

"You spoil me too much." She pouted at him and blushed. 

"It's fun though." He teased her and brushed his nose against hers. 

Karen liked this. Being more open and flirtatious with him here. No one knew them. No one recognized Frank as anyone other than a guy going by Pete. 

"Maybe somewhere by our hotel?" She suggested softly. "Italian? American?" He asked her as he nudged her onto the bus and they stole some seats this time. 

"Italian sounds good tonight. I know you like Italian." She said with a grin. 

"Italian it is." He agreed. 

They got back to the hotel and went into their room to freshen up before going to dinner. They got a booth seat and shared one side of the booth. Frank's arm around her shoulder as they drank wine, and made a plan for the next day. Frank would occasionally nuzzle her hair and kiss her temple.

After dinner, dessert and more wine. They were both pleasantly buzzed. Karen more so than Frank, so she was tugging him along the boardwalk to enjoy the evening. Her white cardigan over her sundress as it was a bit chillier now. 

"I like this a lot." She told him as they walked and enjoyed the lights bouncing off the water. 

"Yeah?" He asked her and stroked her arm gently. 

"Yeah.... I like you and me. This." She told him softly as she took her hand in his again. 

"I do too Karen." He told her as they went back to their room.

She slipped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. An oversized t-shirt which again, was one of his. Which pleased him..... And boxer shorts. She slipped into her bed and waited as Frank changed into his own pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. 

"Hey...." She called to him from her bed. 

"Yeah?" He asked her with a raised brow. 

"Come here." She requested him. "Please?" She asked him with a soft smile as she scooted over in her bed. 

Bed sharing for them wasn't anything new and he did like it. 

"If you want me to." He told her and she nodded.

"Yes please." She repeated and he smiled as he got into the empty side of the bed and she immediately curled into him. 

Despite there being no danger for them, she loved it when he held her. Made her feel safe. 

"Goodnight Frank." She murmured out against his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Night Karen." He mumbled against her hair as he set an alarm for them in the morning. 

Today had been another good day with his Karen. 

 


End file.
